


Sexy

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you think is going on here? Heh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy

Aomine didn’t understand how there could be so much  _hot_  leaking out of one man. His hands were so strong and firm as they ran down his chest, touching him, feeling him, mapping him out. Strong, calloused fingertips ran across his nipple, rolling it left and right, up and down. Aomine moaned, arching his chest as the finger pinched against his sensitive nipples, pulling and tugging at them until they were erect and throbbing from the irritation. His nipples were released and rubbed gently, soothingly, almost as if it was an apology for the rough treatment. Aomine didn’t even care.

He liked it rough.

"Mmm… Yeah, touch me like that."

Aomine relaxed into the bed, staring up at the man who was causing his body so much distress.

Fuck he was so hot.

The man’s hands caressed his chest, pawing and kneading at the firm, smooth muscles. It was heaven. Aomine groaned, letting his head hit the pillow. Those hands kept rubbing him, working the kinks out of his chest, moving down his bare stomach, ghosting over his abs before pressing down on his stomach. Aomine hummed and those fingers walked across his thighs, spreading his legs wider, revealing his thick cock lying flat against his thigh.

"Ahhn… You like that? I see the way you’re staring at my dick. Does it turn you on? Hm? Ah!"

Aomine threw his head back as his cock was grabbed with unnecessary roughness.

"Fuck baby, slow down…"

But his partner didn’t listen. He began stroking Aomine’s cock with such vigor, Aomine was almost sure that the pleasure would soon become pain. He still didn’t mind. With one hand pumping him, the other reached to the lube by his hip. Squeezing a decent about on his cock, Aomine watched his partner spread the cold gel across the length of his dick.

"Yeah, that feels so good…" Aomine moaned. Both hands worked his cock, pulling, rolling, and stroking his shaft like a pro. It felt so good.

"God, you’re so fucking hot. Stroke my dick like that. Play with my hole!"

The hand obliged. Wet fingers trailed down to his ass, rubbing it in slow circles. “Ahhh yes. Keep doing that I’m going to cum!”

Aomine rocked his hips upwards into those familiar hands, faster,  _faster_  until the heat in his stomach pooled over, sending his orgasm crashing through him in waves. He spilled all over his chest, and the hands on his dick.

Aomine released a heavy sigh, relaxing into the bed as he came down from his high. Glancing up, Aomine stared into the giant mirror plastered across his ceiling. Running his own soiled hand along his stomach, Aomine smirked up at his reflection.

"God, you are one sexy bitch…"


End file.
